


b-side

by ascendedGodhead



Series: edges [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Complicated Relationships, Depression, F/M, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/pseuds/ascendedGodhead
Series: edges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766524
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

* * *  
— Я просто, — говорит Дэйв, — Облажался в стольких вопросах, нихера не смог сделать, вообще ничего, хотя люблю его.  
— Обрати внимание на свою позу, — мягко наклоняет голову психолог, — Как ты думаешь, она говорит о любви?  
Дэйв смотрит на сжатые до белизны кулаки. Мышцы живота напряжены так, что под ребром больно.  
— Нет, — говорит он, — Чот нихуя.

* * *  
Уведомления он выключил почти везде; сначала прилежно сортировал письма на спам-уведомления-важное, а потом просто забил хер, вылогинился отовсюду, снес инстач, фэйсбук, твиттер, даже аккаунт реддита с рандомным никнеймом. Потом восстановил, правда: жаль было настроенной ленты, бессловесно бесперебойно переваривающей час за часом слишком свободного времени.  
Дэйв никогда не задумывался, сколько времени в его жизни занимали другие люди, разговоры, тусовки, посидеть в кафе, прибухнуть в баре, а вот еще в парке выступает группа, пойдемте сходим.  
Тут бы запилить какую-нибудь говноанимацию календаря с листочками, но получалось только отрывочное бессвязное; вот Роуз целует Вриску, обе пьянющие в хлам, Дэйв держится за плечо потерявшего дар речи Карката и заходится беззвучным хохотом. Вот Джейн несется вслед за Беком по парку, неубедительно крича, какая тот плохая собака. Вот Джон с Каркатом чуть отстают от всех, Дэйв смотрит, как Карклз размахивает руками, как Эгберт хлопает его по плечу, что-то говорит со смехом.  
Вот Дэйв Страйдер в своей комнате, смотрит на потолок уже второй час. За сегодня. Сегодня наступило четыре часа назад, если верить цифрам в углу экрана.  
…Каркат тогда начал разговор с клишированного «Нам надо поговорить». Даже смешно было бы, если бы Джон уже не написал ему, если бы у них не состоялся идиотский диалог, если бы Дэйв не застрял так на мысли, что это все уебищный пранк.  
Семь месяцев уже вместе живут, охуенно пошутили, обхохочешься.  
Когда значок сообщения появляется в шторке уведомлений, он вздрагивает: оказывается, что живым существам неплохо бы дышать.  
TT: Дэйв.  
TT: Ты не спишь в 4:17 утра по конкретной причине или это очередной сбой в твоих несуществующих циркадных ритмах?  
TG: они как-то связаны с цикадами  
TG: а  
TG: не  
TG: просто не сплю  
TG: ты сам тоже что-то нихуя не сопишь в гриву своей любимой обнимательной пони  
TG: бля я вот сейчас напечатал это, а потом выяснится что она у тебя реально есть  
TG: ладно наша богатая семейная история выдержит еще немного неловкости  
TT: Занят очередным проектом. Робототехника сама себя с колен не поднимет.  
TG: чо там новенького  
Дирк, к счастью, просто отвечает. Под его рассказы, перемежаемые ссылками, Дэйв незаметно для себя расслабляется, зевает на особо длинном сообщении еще раз и еще, пока телефон едва не выскользывает из ладони и не падает в стоящую на полу чашку — третью по счету.  
TG: спасибо за эту восхитительную ночь дорогой ты был великолепен я перезвоню  
TG: снов

* * *  
Он, конечно, не перезванивает.  
Смотрит периодически на диалог, неизменно в топе контакт-листа, закрывает.  
— Смотрю, думаю, что нихера сказать не могу, закрываю, — делится Дэйв с психологом. — И так со всеми.  
Дирк никогда не был «все».  
— Нихера не можешь рассказать или не хочешь вступать в диалог?  
— Слишком сложно, до свидания. — Дэйв усмехается. — Второе, наверное. Я…перестал видеть смысл? Типа, раньше у меня никаких проблем не было с тем, чтобы просто сказать «пока» и не слушать, если я видел, что собеседник запизделся или просто времени не было или еще чо. А сейчас вроде люди те же, темы те же, а я хочу свернуться и блевануть.  
Они проводят один из самых эпичных разговоров о качестве общения в пространстве парадоксов.

* * *  
После этого сеанса терапии и одного сеанса надирания в баре и скучного похмелья, отдающего ржавчиной и кислотой во рту, Дэйв сидит на полу под окном условно своей квартиры и думает что в сухом остатке есть два человека, отношения с которыми его полностью устраивают.  
Первый — тот чувак в 3D-очках, которого Дэйв видел вживую ровно один раз, которому он исправно переводит ренту, которому он пообещал при первой встрече не затопить и не сжечь ее к хуям (и в принципе справляется).  
То, что он сделал с пачкой спагетти, не считается.  
Вторая — Терези, с которой у них юриспруденция, ебля и иногда ебля в мозг; вот она появится сегодня вечером, размашисто повычеркивает фирменным маркером пункты контракта про продажу души, шлепнет его по макушке распечаткой, улыбнется во все 64 или сколько у нее там, они выпьют вина, может быть, потрахаются ко взаимному удовольствию, может быть, нет, но все не в минус, послезавтра он разберется с контрактом окончательно, задернет шторы и сядет работать, потому что в кои-то веки удалось подписаться на что-то интересное и ебланить до дэдлайна не хочется.  
Когда его выворачивает всем вчерашним вечером сразу, он думает: вот он, вкус взрослой жизни.

* * *  
Он просыпается. Провод зарядки почти врос в щеку, на часах 3:14 хуй пойми чего, вибрирующий телефон заползает все глубже под колонку.  
— Не хочешь прогуляться?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Дэйв. — Но…  
Окей, ладно, гудки так гудки. Вполне себе однозначный сигнал. В принципе, тупо ожидать другого.  
Дэйв поднимается, медленно идет в душ, трет грудь ладонью, выкручивает температуру до максимально терпимой и выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Через 22 минуты он выходит, одновременно надевая кристально чистые авиаторы, краем глаза замечая движение и разворачиваясь в его сторону.  
-…Еб твою мать, Дирк, тебе очень повезло, что я не поехавший фермер с дробовиком, я б тебе что-нибудь отстрелил нахер просто так для воспитания уважения к частной собственности. Откуда у тебя вообще ключ?  
— Ты мне сам и оставил, когда я переезжал.  
— А, — Дэйв наконец заканчивает натягивать на себя джинсы и затихает.  
«Когда я переезжал», блядь. Когда ты разбирался со своей личной жизнью, которая с таким же успехом могла бы засунуть твои яйца и сердце в блендер. Ну, с той, о которой никто нихуя толком не знал и до сих пор не знает, потому что ты скрытный мудак из деревни скрытных мудаков. С той, из-за которой можно было проснуться на рассвете и обнаружить тебя в наушниках, закрывшего глаза, но без малейших признаков сна.  
Дэйв, разумеется, молчит. Кажется, своё он уже отпиздел, когда сидел рядом с Дирком, не убирая ладонь с его закаменевшей спины и рассказывая про то, как дальше станет лучше, и Дирк в этой всей хуйне не виноват, и вообще, бро, я клянусь, это не конец света, я же эксперт по ним, хочешь, включим новости, и ты убедишься, что Нью-Йорк не разрушен кайдзю?  
Когда Дирк наконец слегка расслабился, они включили дурацкое хорошо знакомое кинцо, и Дэйв, неожиданно для себя размякнув от человеческого тепла и банки пива, заснул в неудобной позе, чтобы потом посреди ночи обнаружить рядом аккуратно сложенные авиаторы и полное отсутствие Дирка.  
Спасибо, что не двадцатку.  
А потом он переехал (ненадолго), а Дэйв переехался (на (?)).  
— Я рад, что ты не умер и, судя по всему, в порядке.  
Дэйв делает шаг назад и вбок, чтобы возвышающийся Дирк не заслонял свет.  
— Я заебись. Лучше не бывает. Оставь ключ, вали нахер, спасибо-пожалуйста.  
— Нет, пока ты не проведешь со мной хотя бы пятнадцать минут на улице. Пойдем, построим снеговика. Сколько ты уже не был снаружи?  
— С пятницы.  
— Дэйв.  
— Неделю. И блядь, Дирк, отъебись от меня и от моей жизни, у меня все нормально, не надо этой вот…  
Дирк обнимает его так, что Дэйв может только сдавленно мычать в пахнущую стиральным порошком майку.  
— Прости, Дэйв, но ты мне нравишься и я буду решать твои проблемы, даже если сначала придется вытащить тебя на улицу в связанном виде.  
Стиральным порошком и Дирком.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о моей проблеме, — говорит Дэйв, закрывая глаза. Ткань поглощает связность фразы.  
— Что?  
— Говорю, Тизи выложила компромат на меня?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда забудь.  
— Тоже нет.  
Дэйв отталкивает его и с раздраженным стоном идет за футболкой.  
Час спустя он лениво растягивается на скамейке, закидывая ноги в потрепанных конверсах на колени Дирка. Дирк терпит. Дирк долготерпствует и переносит. Покупает ему мороженое. Гирос. Банку газировки. Говорит «Я рад, что с аппетитом у тебя все нормально». Ловит за руку, когда Дэйв едва не вступает в лужу. Продавщица корма для парковой живности косится на свое плечо, потом улыбается как-то особенно, глядя почему-то на сумку Дэйва, и до него доходит: одинаковые значки с прайда. Он смотрит на нее, потом на Дирка, пытающегося найти в карманах наличку, хмурится, качает головой.  
— Ну как, все мои проблемы решены?  
Дирк пожимает плечами.  
— Ты расслабился, нашел в себе силы трепаться об экономике Венесуэлы, сделал пару дурацких сэлфи, кидался в уток кормом. Я не знаю, решены ли все твои проблемы, но, по крайней мере, я практически уверен, что ты не по уши в депрессивном эпизоде.  
— Круто.  
Солнце греет руки и живот, и Дэйв укладывается поудобнее. Говорить не хочется. На его ноге лежит теплая ладонь Дирка, и он не может перестать ее ощущать.  
— Так значит, ты здесь не затем, чтобы вести со мной душеспасительные беседы и спрашивать, почему я такой хуевый Дэйв и ни с кем не разговариваю?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что тебя никто не считает хуевым Дэйвом. Твои друзья о тебе беспокоятся; не можешь понять, так хотя бы просто поверь.  
— Те друзья, которые с моим…с Каркатом за моей спиной не еблись?  
— Это упрощение тебе помогает чувствовать себя жертвой или обвинять других?  
— Ты ключ вернешь сам или мне обратиться в полицию?  
Дирк не раздражается.  
Ключ ложится в подставленную ладонь.  
Дэйв уходит, не оборачиваясь, надевая наушники и вдавливая кнопку громкости до упора.


	2. Chapter 2

Дэйв знает, что именно ему стоит принести своему терапевту; ничуть не лучше куска червивой мертвечины в зубах милого песика.  
Он пробует сформулировать это, стоя перед зеркалом, пока не снимая очки, медленно и хрипло.  
— Я поцеловал своего брата. Дважды. Трезвым. Мне понравилось. Ему тоже. Мне хочется сделать это еще раз. Ему — нет.  
Это абсолютнейшая правда и абсолютнейшая хрень; стоит лишь начать говорить об этом, как  
[черви копошатся под сизым склизким мясом]  
.  
Он вспоминает солнце, бьющее в глаза, когда он решился повторить эксперимент, когда Дирк развернул его и впечатал в шкаф, и ручка больно впивалась в поясницу, и он не мог оторваться от Дирка, разорвать поцелуй, разжать пальцы, под которыми трескалась ткань, не дышать чужим запахом.  
Дирку тогда пришлось оттащить его за волосы, о, Дэйв был целиком и полностью за, он, не задумываясь, встал бы на колени там же, он потянулся снять острые очки, и Дирк плавно отклонился в сторону, сжал губы в тонкую линию, произнес, не сбившись «Прекрати».  
Он проверяет, ещё и ещё раз, выключены ли все электронные устройства, лежащие в гостиной. Заклеены ли камеры.  
На дисплее включенного и разблокированного телефона высвечивается уведомление о семи пропущенных звонках.

***  
— Я знаю, — говорит Дэйв, — что Бро единственный в своём роде, второго такого уебка на территории всех штатов не найдёшь, даже если все столбы обклеишь трагическими текстами о том, что потерялся вуайерист-плюшефил, отзывается на кличку Бро, любит выжирать серединку у орео.  
Дэйв вспоминает, как провожали в очень узкоспециальном треде трагически погибшего.  
— Он…тогда он сначала сообщил о том, что попал в аварию, хз кому вообще. Какому-то парню. Друзьям с форума. И только потом мне.  
Дэйв делает глубокий вдох, чтобы его не трясло так сильно.  
— Они даже что-то на его могилу потом притащили. Не знаю, что дальше было. Может, оставили ему пару ебущихся…кого угодно. Я переехал и не знаю.

***  
Дэйв десять лет назад берет в руки нож для хлеба, не даёт себе сомневаться при виде зазубрин, режет руку быстро и резко, это хуже, чем он ожидал, это больнее, чем он ожидал, мелкие пятна крови остаются на обоях даже тогда, когда агент по продаже недвижимости осматривает помещение.  
Дирк день за днем меняет повязки на его руке, и впервые после смерти Бро, похорон, оглашения завещания, оспаривания завещаний, судебных заседаний, признания опеки, процедуры эмансипации Дэйв плачет, когда жесткие пальцы Дирка осторожно касаются вспухшего воспаленного шрама; плачет, не издавая ни звука, и когда Дирк неловко обнимает его за плечи и потом прижимает к себе, он кричит, ненавидя Бро за тот, что он умер, и за каждую видеозапись на его жёстком диске, и за то, насколько сильно он по нему скучает, и не знает, как, и почему, и что делать, и что чувствовать первым, и что чувствовать вообще.  
Дэйв не может перестать думать о том, как он выглядит со стороны  
(на видео)  
даже когда крик переходит в хрип, и он кашляет, пока на языке не расплывается железом кровь.  
Спустя десять лет пьяный Дэйв Страйдер смотрит на кухонный нож и выкидывает его в мусорку.  
Промахивается им в мусорку.  
Спустя ещё десять секунд Дэйв Страйдер отправляет 'я думал о тебе', удаляет, кашляет.

***  
Каркат ненавидит незавершенные разговоры и отношения, в которых что-то остается непроясненным.  
Для Дэйва это все набор белых чистых букв из популярно-психологических статей; хоть ты сдохни, некоторые вещи не завершаются, бороздка заела, игле не выйти.  
Дэйв вон ненавидит, когда подходят сзади, и сушилки в туалетах, и звук металла о стекло, и не умер.  
То есть, бесит, конечно, что Каркат звенит ложечкой в кофе, но это не конец света.  
Каркат говорит о понимании. Каркат говорит о том, что Дэйву не стоит оставаться в одиночестве. Каркат говорит, что, может быть, Дэйв подумает о более сложных и более нестандартных отношениях, чем те, к которым он привык. Каркат почти не матерится. Когда до Дэйва доходит, что ему предлагают на самом деле, латте едва не выплескивается из чашки на стол.  
Он почти что готов согласится, а почему бы и нет, фальшивые отношения на троих с чуваком, который ему не как брат, и с другим чуваком, который был ему не как брат, подростковый краш и много кто ещё.  
Дэйв говорит Каркату 'я подумаю, но бля чувак это странно' со всей возможной серьёзностью, Каркат обнимает его на прощание, еще какие-то вещи, наверное, происходят, правая партия выигрывает выборы, твиттер бушует, в переулке девушка складывает в картонную коробку бумагу, хрупкая женщина в чёрном с застывшим мертвым лицом раз за разом повторяет в трубку одно и то же слово на незнакомом Дэйву языке, шпиц трусит по тротуару с высунутым языком, солнце печёт незакрытую тканью кожу.  
TG: прикинь короче карклз предложил подумать о полиамории  
Дэйв набирает сообщения, не думая.  
TG: типа он осознал и скучал и плакал на подоконнике  
TG: и Джон тоже  
TG: мб они обнялись и рыдали вместе как потерявшие и нашедшие друг друга в метель сиротки  
Дэйв убирает телефон в карман, не читая.  
TT: И что ты ответил?

***  
Дэйв видит, как Дирк почти совсем улыбается, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. Дэйв видит, как его твиты и ответы неизвестному негуглимому аккаунту множатся и множатся, и он пытается выцепить смысл из отрывочных сообщений, а потом два символа и нихуя больше, и он моргает, убирает телефон в карман, уходит, не оборачивается, не смотрит, не видит.  
Каркату он врет 'живот заболел, а лекарство я забыл голова дырявая сам знаю как только ты меня терпишь'.  
Его терапия начинается с того, что он монотонно говорит в стену 'я вру своему парню так что он начал мне верить хотя он всегда понимал меня лучше кого-то еще это практически единственная причина по которой я вынул свой язык из жопы и предложил ему встречаться прям по-гейски за руки держаться сэлфаки на фоне хэштэга лав постить сопливую поебень, а теперь человек которого я люблю отправляет кому-то ебаное сердечко и этот кто-то не я'.  
Дэйв запинается на 'люблю', и выкрикивает последние слова, и давится.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
— С Джейком было проще; то есть, блин, я, конечно, в глаза ебусь, но они не подходили друг друг лайк вообще нихуя, ревность-хуевность, сошлись-разошлись, можно ставки делать.  
Вода расходится кругами над тонущим камнем.  
— С тем…чуваком, — Дэйв делает паузу и трет переносицу под очками, — Да. Пиздец. Хорошо, что сейчас…  
Ему не нужно выражаться яснее, чтобы собеседник его понял, потому что собеседника у него нет.  
Дэйв сидит на берегу заросшего озерца и смотрит в илистую глубину.  
Вместо сейчас он думает «потом», и долго сдерживамое, непроговариваемое, запрещённое осознание обрушивается каскадом: а потом у Дирка появится кто-то ещё, а у тебя — ничего, только украденное урывками, суррогатное, лампочка вместо луны; и сам себя обокрал, и сам себе молодец, и ни будущего, ни настоящего, ничего, никак, только смотреть издалека и трогать по-дружески, убери руки, закрой глаза, досчитай до десяти, постарайся ничего не чувствовать.  
Он, как под наркозом, доходит до машины, доезжает до дома, пакует вещи на пару дней, звонит терапевту, говорит «я хочу отменить встречи, я, в общем, уезжаю» таким тоном, что она уточняет, не хочет ли он самоубиться после того, как повесит трубку, и он обещает — нет, и смеется, и делает еще один звонок.

* * *  
TG: самыйсвежиймемскотом.jpg  
TT: Разочарую тебя: не самый.  
TT: Вот он: Самый_свежий_мем_с_котом_и_папайей.jpg  
TG: о  
TG: идеально  
TG: спасибо  
TT: Для чего идеально?  
TT: Ты мог бы ответить хотя бы на этот вопрос, Дэйв.

* * *  
— Ты выглядишь чудовищно, — говорит ему Лалонд вместо приветствия, и он кивает: свет ест глаза даже сквозь стекла очков, и он чувствует всю тяжесть недосыпа последних дней и диеты из нихуя и кофе, и он молча обнимает Роуз, заставляя себя выдохнуть короткое «сис».  
Тревожное, хлесткое, злое поднимается смерчем: друзей надо затащить в родственники, брата — в койку, может, ты почитаешь хотя бы Вебстера о значениях слов и понятий?  
— Кофе я тебе не предложу, — говорит безжалостная Лалонд.

* * *  
— А прикинь, если бы у меня была жена, дети и дом с белым заборчиком, за который еще ипотеку платить двадцать лет? Хотя блин, я бы повесился на своем прилично-среднеменеджерском галстуке и моей жене пришлось бы съехать, потому что ее заебали бы сначала допросами, а потом соболезнованиями, и наша собачка так тоскливо выла бы без меня.  
Дурацкий (нежно любимый) краб качается себе на зеркале. Каркат его как-то подарил в порыве сентиментальных чувств, Дэйв начал таскать его везде и завел ему инстаграм, а теперь вот смотрите, из него идеальный собеседник.  
— Почему я вообще думаю о жене и собачке, если меня тянет к парням куда больше, а с собаками мне всрато, неловко и неуютно? А хуй знает. Будущие поколения, которые будут читать мои изречения, разберутся. Тьфу, блядь, звучит, как будто я великий вождь чучхе.  
Радио, которое он слушает впервые за долгие годы, мурлычет что-то расслабляющее, цифры на спидометре ползут к сотне.  
— Я так сказал, как будто я вообще с кем-то уживаюсь, ха. Мне кажется, даже колонии бактерий собрались и такие «ну нахер».  
Краб покачивается внимательно и сочувствующе.  
— Ну и заебись, кстати. Я никогда об этом не думал, но это же так охуенно. Быть свободным. Встал, собрался, поехал. Ты привыкаешь, что «ничего не держит» это как будто ты ебнешься при провале, а оказывается, что падать-то недалеко и на маты в павильоне.  
На ближайшей заправке Дэйв покупает себе пачку сока, выливает его в кофе и говорит крабу: эксперимент номер один не задался, американо с ясом — отстой, но не все же сразу, я прав, чел?

* * *  
TG: img2408.jpg  
TT: Клевый вид. Где это?  
TG: форт-пек  
TT: Я не помню, когда ты там был.  
TG: я не был  
TT: Окей.  
TT: Все равно красиво.  
Дэйв смотрит на удивительно спокойную водную гладь, морщась из-за затекшей от долгого вождения спины.  
Он не был. Он есть. Корректное употребление грамматических времен.

* * *  
TT: Без предисловий. Я буду рад, если ты приедешь и останешься на ночь.  
TT: Выпьем, накрасим ногти и будем показывать друг другу профили нравящихся мальчиков в соцсетях, нервно хихикая.  
TT: Я абсолютно серьёзен в одном из пунктов.  
TT: Ну, давай, прочти сообщения и поставь галочку около «да».  
TT: Или возьми трубку.  
TT: Что ж, я сделал всё, что мог. Увы мне.  
TT: Предложение остаётся в силе до конца недели.

* * *  
Дэйв, выключивший все уведомления и звук на телефоне, открывший ноутбук ради того, чтобы поработать и лениво прокрутить отзывы на ближайшие заведения, кусает костяшку пальца и смотрит на сообщения, не замечая, как дергается рот при каждой новой строчке.  
Спасибо несовершенным или наоборот, идеальным, алгоритмам Пестерчама, которые позволяют читать сообщения, не отправляя пометки второй стороне, если только не сделать окно активным.  
Дэйв переводит взгляд с открытой вкладки с сайтом авиакомпании (потому что, блядь, на машине успеть — без шансов), на оранжевые буквы, и обратно, и снова.  
Кликает.


End file.
